


wrong number

by etselec



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas hear something they weren't supposed to hear</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong number

Sam fumbled through his jean pocket to find his hotel key. Gabriel pushed against him as he finally pulled the key out and opened the door. Sam sucked in a gasp, and stepped through the door. Gabriel pushed Sam against the wall and forced his mouth onto his. Sam groaned, pushing his tongue into his lover's mouth. It was Gabriel's turn to moan as he snapped his fingers and he and Sam appeared on the bed.

 

Dean and Cas, and Sam and Gabriel had gotten separate rooms ever since they got their angel boyfriends. When Dean and Cas got together, Sam was relieved. He couldn't stand the constant stares. When Sam and Gabriel became a couple, it was a surprise to everyone. Who knew Sam had a thing for an Archangel turned Trickster.

 

Sam reached into his back pocket and slammed his cellphone on the side table. Little did he know that the table pressed a button on his phone and it called his brother. "Ohhh," Sam gasped. He started to take off Gabriel's shirt "I've been waiting for this the entire hunt." Sam placed kisses down Gabriel's chest.

 

"Oh Kiddo," Gabriel grabbed fistfuls of Sam's hair and pulled lightly.

 

-

 

"Dean? I believe your phone is trying to make contact with you," Cas materialized next to Dean, handing him his buzzing cell phone.

 

"Thanks babe," Dean slipped his hand around Cas' waist. "Oh it's Sam. I thought he went back with Gabriel." He clicked the answer button on his phone. Dean paused a moment to kiss his boyfriend. "Love ya, Cas,"

 

"I love you, too Dean. I always will; we have a more profound bond-"

 

"Yeah yeah Cas, shh," Dean silenced Cas with a passionate kiss. "Okay, gotta talk to Sammy now." He put the phone on speaker, Cas watching curiously over his shoulder. "Hello? Sam?"

 

"Ughhnnnhh, Sammy you're so good at this,"

 

Dean frowned. "Uhh... Gabriel?" He heard various moans. Dean's eyes widened. "SAM?!"

 

Cas tilted his head. "Are- are they having sexual in-"

 

Dean pressed the off button on his cellphone. He threw the phone onto the bed, "I can never un-hear what i just heard." Dean rubbed his forehead.

 

Dean and Cas sat on the couch, huddling next to each other. Dr. Sexy M.D. played quietly on the tv. "Cas move closer," Dean mumbled. Cas nuzzled his head in Dean's neck.

 

"Dean!" Sam burst in their motel room, Gabriel trailing behind him. Cas jumped away. Dean scratched his head and stood up. "Wanna get some food with me and Gabe?"

 

"Sure," Dean moved over to Cas, "but Cas and I have to talk to you about something."

 

"Yeah?" Gabriel came up to Sam and put his arm around his neck. Sam smiled.

 

"Um... a while ago I think you might've called me accidentally ," Dean looked up awkwardly. "while you guys were... were-"

 

"-having sexual intercourse," Cas finished, nodding his head.

 

Sam and Gabriel's eyes turned as round as saucers. "What?!" They both said at the same time. Sam opened his mouth but closed it and furrowed his eyebrows. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh a little.

 

Sam nudged him in the ribs. Then he started to talk. "Well... uh I..." Then he remembered. "Ohhh," Sam blushed, "I think when I put my phone down before we-"

 

"-had mind-blowing sex," Gabriel interrupted.

 

"I need brain bleach," Dean put his hands on the back of his head and started walking the other direction.

 

Sam shook his head, sighing. "Let's just go to the diner."

 

While walking to the restaurant, Gabriel finally broke into laughter. "So Dean-o how much did you actually hear?" He smirked.

 

"I don't wanna talk about it," Dean frowned again and headed towards the diner.


End file.
